Dream
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. Bung, semua orang pasti punya mimpi. Tapi kenapa Nami … —kau terlalu kritis, sayang. RnR onegaai !


**a/n: **ini fic kelima (terakhir) dari drabble tentang SS Family ;p semoga sukaaa~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**Dream**__**  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness, nistaness. __Bung, semua orang pasti punya mimpi. Tapi kenapa Nami … —kau terlalu kritis, sayang. __RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, OOC, minim deskrip, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar*<strong>

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Nami yang berusia enam tahun itu tengah mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang agak kotor setelah tercemplung ke kolam ikan yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama sibuk mengurus kedua adik kembarnya yang rewel. (Gadis itu sama sekali tak acuh sekalipun ayah dan ibunya memohon bantuannya.)<p>

"Nami, kenapa dengan kacamatamu?" Sasuke bertanya di tengah kesibukannya menggendong Sora yang meronta-ronta dalam dekapannya. (Hei, bung. Apa kau sudah memakai deodoran hari ini?)

"Hn."

Hanya dua kata itu respon ambigu yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir tipis Nami. Sasuke mendecih sebal —karena Nami sudah sembarangan memplagiat _trademark_-nya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hn yang maksudnya apa, Nami-_neechan_?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Agaknya ia tidak serusuh Sasuke saat menggendong Ikuto. (Sora dan Ikuto mempunyai perbedaan sifat secara genetik. Ikuto lebih tenang, namun tak setenang Nami saat bayi dulu.)

"Adakah respon yang lebih panjang dari kata **tidak jelas** itu, heh?"

(Memangnya siapa yang mewariskannya?)

"Hnnnnnnnn."

"Ugh. Dasar pelit kata."

(Sasuke, jangan menjilat air ludahmu sendiri.)

Merasakan hawa yang cukup panas antara suami dan putri sulungnya, Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Wajahnya dibuat sumrigah dengan senyuman polos nan lebar layaknya anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen.

"Eh, Nami-_chan_. Ba—"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih. Jangan memanggil namaku dengan suffiks apapun, _Kaa-san_."

Dan kali ini Sakura tersenyum masam, Sasuke menatap sinis dan sebal putri menyebalkannya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Nami. Eemmmm … bagaimana di akademi kema—"

"Buruk, _Kaa-san_. Semua yang ada di akademi adalah segerombol manusia tolol."

Nami memotong pembicaraan ibunya dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Kedua orangtuanya membelalakan mata mereka terkejut dengan perkataan si gadis _jutek _Uchiha. Sangat sombong dan merendahkan. Kecil-kecil sudah seperti itu, bagaimana sudah besarnya nanti? (Sasuke, kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya!)

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Sakura mencoba tenang, setenang mungkin. Padahal _inner_-nya sudah memanas-manasinya untuk segera menjawel pipi tirus anaknya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Mereka tolol, _Kaa-san_. Bahkan Iruka-_sensei _juga tak kalah tolol."

—Sasuke merinding mendengar penuturan anaknya. Apakah dulu ia seperti itu? Atau Nami lah yang lebih menyebalkan? Ah, berdoa saja supaya kelak Nami tidak menjadi _missing-nin _sepertimu, Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku. Mereka semua tidak bisa membedakan antara **mimpi **dan **cita-cita**. Saat Iruka-_sensei _bertanya, _'apa kalian punya mimpi?' _aku menyangkalnya dengan _'sensei, yang benar cita-cita!' _—lalu apa yang ia katakan? Katanya mimpi dan cita-cita itu sama. Tolol sekali. Semua idiot. Apa karena Hokagenya juga idiot? Cih."

—di lain pihak, sang Hokage yang tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya tiba-tiba bersin dengan keras. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, kemudian mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung.

"Bukankah benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Iruka-_sensei_? Mimpi dan cita-cita itu sama, Nami!" sanggah Sasuke sama-sama keras kepala. Sakura mengangguk setuju dan Nami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau sama bodohnya dengan mereka, sih _Tou-san_? Katanya Uchiha itu jenius. Masa mimpi dan cita-cita saja dibilang sama? **Apanya yang jenius?**"

(Yang ini sangat menohok ulu hati Sasuke.)

Persimpangan merah bermunculan di dahi Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Begini Nami. Apa kau punya mimpi? Apa kau punya cita-cita? Logikanya, kedua kata itu memiliki definisi yang **sama**." Ia mengeluarkan argumentasinya. Tak peduli dengan kedua anak kembarnya yang kini melongo menyaksikannya.

"Benar kata _Tou-san_, Nami. Iruka-_sensei _dan teman-temanmu tidak salah kok. Memangnya di mana letak perbedaan antara mimpi dan cita-cita?" Kali ini Sakura menimpali. Wajahnya sengaja dilembut-lembutkan. (Padahal setelahnya ia akan menggoreng putrinya hidup-hidup.)

"Nah, loh! Coba buktikan letak perbedaan antara mimpi dan cita-cita. Jangan dulu asal bermain riset, dodol! Kau ini benar-benar anak yang sok tahunya minta ampun! Awas saja nanti!"

(_Calm down, Mr. Uchiha~_)

Nami menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Tentu ada perbedaannya, bung. Setiap tidur kalian ber**mimpi**, bukan ber**cita-cita**, 'kan? Lalu, ada pepatah mengatakan kalau **mimpi itu bunga tidur**, bukan **cita-cita itu bunga tidur**. _Well_ —_yeah, that's the point, dude_."

.

.

.

—Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut menganga lebar dan wajah pucat keunguan. Tangan mereka mengepal saking kesalnya. (Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, mereka membenarkan apa yang dikataka oleh Nami. Hanya saja mereka terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.)

Nami sayang, kau terlalu kritis dan selalu hobi mengkritisi.

—_apa cita-citamu nanti adalah menjadi seorang kritikus?_

—**FIN**—

* * *

><p>Minna, jangan terlalu memikirkan paradigma anehnya Nami xDD ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saat Chill gak sengaja denger percakapan anak sama ibunya di RS waktu nungguin otouto 8DD lol. Anak itu kritis deh, kayak Nami.<p>

Sekali lagi, abaikan aja apa kata Nami =w=a *dichidori (?)*

Nah, feedbacknya ya :D

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2<strong>**6****/03/2012**


End file.
